Shuffle Challenge
by Relient-Only
Summary: This is my try at a shuffle challenge, it seemed kinda fun.


**I just had a surge of inspiration when I read a few and it seemed like fun, so here it is :D oh and for those interested in doing one of your own look below this little message.**

**Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your ****iPod/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle. As each song starts, write the title of the song and the singer/band,and then begin writing about your subject.  
3)You only have the length ofthe song to finish, though. Once the song ends, so do you. No exceptions.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!**

* * *

**Untouched - By: The Veronicas**

Dylan Marvil stared at her boyfriend of twelve months, Derrick Harringon. She had practically stolen him from Massie Block - Alpha of BOCD - in the eighth grade, but she couldn't find it in herself to feel guilty. Last night, Dylan had invited him to come over and spend the night (wink wink, nudge nudge) they had really gotten into it, and right when she was unfastening her bra, Derrick stopped her. As always, everytime they even got close to having sex and her claiming him as her own he would back down, saying some bullshit how she wasn't ready and how she was too young to do that. Anger filled her green eyes as she stared at her first love, she hit him away.

"What the hell?" He asked as Dylan kept hitting him as if he was a punching bag. He finally grabbed her hands, while she thrashed wildly trying to hit any part of his body that would cause pain. She started breaking down into tears when the situation finally hit her. "Do you still love Massie!"

He stared right into her eyes, her soul, his brown eyes twinkled with sadness. Dylan nearly puked when he silently said that one word. "Yes."

**Heart Heart Heartbreak - By: Boys Like Girls**

He heard the soft crunch of gravel, as someone walked up beside him and sat down, he knew who it was even before he turned to look at her. Massie Block his girlfriend of three years, ever since he found her lying on the grass after Derrick broke up with her. From then on Josh Hotz was never really seen not by her side, the two were BOCD _it _couple. Everywhere they went they were drowned in compliments on how adorable they were and how they would get married one day most likely. That's exactly what Massie Block hated, her life planned out on a platter ready for her eat. She lived for spontanious events.

"Josh..I'm-" He cut her off placing his lips on hers, kissing her fiercely like he was trying to make all this work even though it clearly wasn't. No one looked hard enough to see they struggled with their relationship, or how their eyes were never on each other for a very long time. The feelings were gone, the fairy tale was over, and reality was finally here. "Don't say it, just find him."

**Amazed - By: Vanessa Ann Hudgens**

Her sobs echoed through the to small apartment, her best friend holding her close. Kristen didn't emotionally feel broken, she just felt as if she should be sad because of the breakup with Dempsey. Of course, it didn't help her emotions that Kemp - her best friend since first grade when Chris Abeley made fun of her nose and Kemp punched him in the face telling him "It izn't nice to make fun of pwetty girls." - was there holding her, it was no wonder that her breath was shallow and she was gasping for it. Kristen couldn't say a word about it though, who knew what it would do to their friendship and their friends who would revolt if he said no, for now she'll just have to stay quiet, admiring silently.

**Run, Don't Walk - By: Hey Monday**

Dylan silently walked the streets of Westchester, silently dying on the inside, by now everyone had heard of the couple's break-up not the reason behind it though. That reason was why she was silently torturing herself, pictures of Derrick and Massie running through her head. She felt as if there was no real reason to breath, but everyone time she attempted to stop, her lungs would beg for air and she would of course cave feeling weak for her limitations. Her iPod was playing an unrecognizable song, she hadn't been paying to much attention to the songs Derrick would put on her iPod.

"DYLAN!" A voice behind her called she stopped to see Chris Plovert yelling four stores behind her. At the same moment she saw the SUV heading straight for her, clearly not seeing her. She faintly heard him yelling "Run!" as the SUV collided with her.

**Change - By: Taylor Swift**

Chris Plovert watched the slow beep of the monitor parked next to Dylan Marvil, his Dylan Marvelous, not Derrick's. His hands curled into fists in anger, if he had just asked out Dylan in eighth grade instead of Derrick, this would have never happened, his angel wouldn't be in their depressing hospital. She'd be with him, always, in his arms she'd be safe, Derrick never even had feelings for her, it was all about Massie Block. Then again wasn't it always about her.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the now cramped hospital room Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Claire, Massie, Cam, Kemp, and _Derrick. Their broken group _he thought bitterly, his eyes narrowed and he strode across the room towards Derrick, his fist had connected with Derrick's nose before he even registered Chris coming at him. Claire shrieked, the one who hated violence the most, Cam pulled her toward him a protective embrace. She didn't bother bringing up they were done. Derrick slowly stood up, "What, the, hell was that for?"

"Do you seriously have to ask _Derrick?_" Chris asked menacingly, not even recognizing the cold, sharp tone of his voice. He jabbed a finger at his chest. "If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be in here and you.." He said turning slowly his eyes filling with hatred, that actually made Massie Block cringe away. "If you and Derrick just stuck together instead of this game we'd all be happy."

Derrick put himself between Chris and Massie, Chris' eyes lighted with fire. "Kemp and Kristen would've been together a long time ago, but no you had to break up with Massie. Alicia broke up with Josh in support of the break-up and her and Kemp got together. Josh and Alicia would've been together, because Massie wouldn't have been in the way this whole time. Claire and Cam would've been together, but you and _her_ had to play your fucking mind games and mess with their heads, make their relationship unstable. Most importantly me and Dylan would've been together, but you were in the way trying to make Massie jealous."

* * *

**So just tell me what you think, personally I think I did better than expected of me :D**


End file.
